Watching The Waves
by Writing4life123
Summary: While on their Honeymoon, Everest finds out soon news. Once their honeymoon is over, Rocky and Everest fight through bad times. (SEQUAL TO WATCHING THE WATER) (sorry for bad summary)
1. Back Home

**Here's the sequel to Watching the Water! Might be shorter, might be longer than Watching the Water. Don't have much plans on this story, but I'll figure something out. After this chapter, this story will be in Everest's point of view. This chapter has been updated and changed!**

The boat horn was heard above. Rocky and Everest looked at each other. "Last day of our honeymoon Everest..." Rocky sighed. Everest's tail wagged, "But we have the rest of our lives together." Rocky smiled, and their tails wagged. They stayed watching the sunset on the cruise until the stars shown up above. They walked back to their room and fell asleep. As they woke up, they heard the horn above them. "Oh shoot! We haven't packed our things up!" Everest barked, springing up from the bed. Rocky quickly followed her, getting his suitcase. As they started packing, they looked out the balcony window. They saw the shore and the docks. They quickly packed everything and made sure they didn't leave anything behind. Once they knew for sure, they ran to the deck. They waited until it docked. Once it docked they got in their Uber car and heard to the airport.

"Thank you." Rocky mumbled to the Uber, handing him the money. As they left and got on their plane, Everest started to panic. "How could I be more stupid! I left my souvenir hat on the cruise!" Rocky giggled, "Baby, you don't need it." Everest sat back down, "Yeah, your right. I have you." They smiled as the food lady came up, "Pretzels?" She asked. "No thanks," Everest barked. The lady nodded and left for the next row. Everest and Rocky began talking about their honeymoon, "I had a great time Everest... I'll always have a great time with you." Rocky barked. Everest giggled, "Me too..."

Back at Adventure Bay

As Rocky and Everest and Rocky pulled up the driveway, they heard yips. They looked at each other and walked into the lookout. As soon as they walked in, Rocky was tumbled over by tiny paws. "Wocky!" He heard a pup say. He shook them off carefully, and sat up. Chase barked, running up to Rocky, "Sorry Rocky," Rocky got up, "Its alright. Two pups are hard work to take care of." Chase barked, "Tell me about it." The puppies climbed along Chase's back as he sat down. "How was your honeymoon guys?" Everest barked, "It was great! Sunsets on the ocean is so pretty." Rocky smiled, "Just like you." Everest smiled. "Anything happen up here while we were gone?" Chase laughed, "Well, you would NEVER belive who got into trouble." He said, looking at the puppies on his back. "Alex took the pups on a boat ride. Everyone is on a mission except for me, Tumbleweed, Bingo, and Penny. They are rescuing Captain Turbot again. I stayed behind because they pups wanted me to stay with them." A pup climbed onto Chase's head. "Chase, want me to take them?" Penny walked up behind him. "I'm fine Penny, thanks though." He barked, then yipped, "Bee! Don't bite my tail!" Rocky laughed and left the lookout with his suit case. Chase whispered to Everest as soon as Rocky left, "When are you going to tell him?" Everest smiled, "When I think of the best time." She smiled.


	2. Meltdown

**Okay everyone! My work has been temporarily shut down because of current events so I'll be updating a lot. I hope all of you stay healthy and are safe. Anyways onto the story!**

Everest barked happily as she caught up to Rocky, who was going to the beach. "Rocky road, what's wrong?" Rocky sighed, staring at the sand. Everest whimpered, she didn't think Rocky would be this upset one day after they got back. "Nothing Everest, just glad to be back I guess." Everest sighed, "I guess! What's that supposed to mean!" She stared at Rocky, concerned. "It's just..." Rocky began, "I now have someone to take care of. Someone to call an actual family. Yes, my team has been my family for years, but not like this. It's been years since I had a family, it's just, life changing." Everest stared at Rocky. "Well, it's life changing for both of us." Rocky smiled, looking up at her. Their pup tags lit up, "Pups to the lookout!" They barked and started running for the lookout. Once they made it there, Ryder had called, Skye and Chase for the mission. As they left and Everest walked over to Rocky, she heard him mumble. "As always. Left out." Everest's ears drooped, "I'm sorry your always left out. You're just-" "Ues! I know useless!" Rocky yelled, everyone in the lookout stared at him. Everest looked at the sadness in his face as he ran to the elevator, crying. Everest frowned, and once the elevator came back up, she went down. She knew where the mixed breed was. The beach. She hopped in her snow at and drove to the beach. Once she made it there, she looked around. Rocky wasn't there. She started to worry. "_Where would he have gone?" _She thought, panicked. She hopped back in her truck and drove back to the lookout. As she ran in, she noticed Rocky laying on a beanbag, his head faced down into the bean bag. Everest sighed and walked over to Rocky. Rocky sat up, "Sorry about that meltdown." Everest sighed, "No, no it's fine. Your now useless Rocky. I still need you." Rocky looked at her, and smiled. "Thanks Eve... I don't know why I ever felt alone." The couple hugged and Everest thought of the perfect thing to say until her pup tag lit up. She and Rocky grumbled and went to work.

**Ok so sorry for the pretty bad chapter, but I have more plans to make it better later on! Next chapter coming out soon!**


	3. Puppy time

**Just an FYI Honey and Bee are my OCs and Chase's and Skye's children. They are about 6 weeks old in this story, and Sandy, Prickle, Cactus, and Sunshine are my OCs and are about 8 weeks old. **

Everest sighed, laying on the bean bag next to Rocky. She was tired from the mission and the pups decided to watch a movie. Rubble had picked "Apollo the Super Pup" as always. Rocky looked at Everest, "Why are you so tired? You almost always have energy." Everest looked at Rocky, "Oh, I just got some bad slee-" she was cut off by Rubble. "Shush everyone! This is the part he saves the day!" Bee growled, "Rubble! You spoiled it again!" Honey nodded. "It doesn't count of spoiling when you've already watched it, Bee." Skye barked gently behind them. They grumbled, and Everest smiled, "_I can't wait to have that of my own." _She thought. Once the movie was over, the pups went to bed. Rocky and Everest went to do their look at the water, that they do every night. They sighed. "_This is the right time to tell him," _Everest thought, but as soon as she was going to get up and tell him, she felt a hard kick in her stomach. She sat back down, trying to stop it, but it came again. Then again. Then again. She laid down in pain. Rocky sparked up, "Everest! Are you okay?" Everest shook her head quickly in pain. "What's wrong?" Rocky barked, worriedly. "The pups! They're coming early!" She barked, eyes closed in pain. She watched as Rocky froze, eyes staring at Everest. "M-my pups?" Everest nodded before feeling another kick. She yelped in agony. Rocky stared blank at Everest, and Everest watched as he fainted in the sand. "Just my luck." Everest mumbled. The water hit her because of the waves. The water hit Rocky and he sprang back up, "Okay Everest, let's get you to ummm Katie's" Everest could tell Rocky was lost in his own, panicked world. Rocky helped Everest up, not caring if he got wet, and helped her to his truck. Rocky helped her into his truck, so she didn't have to jumped and quickly rode to Katie's. "How many pups?" Rocky yelled, trying to calm her. She barked, "Two. Two lovely, early pups. I was going to tell you today, but they want to come early. Two months early." Rocky perked up, "Two months!" Everest smiled, but felt another kick, "Hurry Rocky!" They pulled into Katie's, and Rocky carefully helped her inside. Suddenly, Rocky was pushed out of the room. Rocky perked up as he was pushed outside, and paced in the front. He saw car lights and noticed Ryder, Chase, and Zuma drive up. They quickly got out of their trucks, and Ryder ran inside. Chase barked to Rocky, "Don't worry, she'll be fine. I was as worried as you are when Skye was having her pups." Rocky growled, "But your pups weren't two months early!" Chase fell back. Zuma walked up, "Yes, but Everest is strong." Rocky looked at the ground, then nodded, "Yes, I guess your right." He smiled awkwardly. Then he heard a yelp from Everest and ran to the door. Chase and Zuma blocked it. "You can't go in." "B-but Everest!" Zuma shook his head and Rocky paced. He whined, then looked into the window, then went back into pacing. Chase and Zuma exchanged glances. "Wait! How'd you guys know about it!" Chase perked up, "Oh, Ryder told us before." There was another yelp and Rocky tried running in again. Chase blocked the door, and Rocky whined. "Do you know the genders?" They both shook their heads. Rocky whined. Then Ryder came out, "You can go inside in a couple minutes Rocky, when Katie tells you to."


	4. Names

Everest licked the two pups. One boy and one girl. She watched Rocky run in. As soon as he saw her he happily perked up and ran to her. Everest's tail wagged. "We need to name them." She barked, tiredly. Rocky nodded, "What about Alaska, after where you came from." Everest nodded, "And Holly after your sister." Rocky and Everest smiled. Rocky walked to the other side of Everest and laid down, his head on her shoulder. They touched noses. A pup squeaked and Everest looked at who it was. It was the little boy, Alaska. He had grey fur like Rocky's and a light purple underbelly like Everest's fur. Then she looked at Holly. Holly looked exactly like Everest. Everest smiled and touched her nose to Rocky's. Then Rocky's pup tag lit up. "I'll be back Everest! Ryder needs us!" Everest smiled happy that Rocky was finally happy again.

**No idea if Everest came from Alaska, but that's where I think she came from. Sorry for such a short chapter for this one. This is a triple update so chapter 3,4, and 5 are posted today.**


	5. A happy ending

Everest grabbed Holly's scruff in her jaws and followed Rocky to the beach. Rocky has Alaska in his jaws. Once they made it to the beach, they set the pups down at there paws. It had been 4 days since they were born and were able to smell and hear. They haven't opened their eyes yet, but Skye has said it took a while for Bee and Honey to open their eyes. Rocky nuzzled Everest as the puppies yelped. Then smiled and Everest licked the top of Holly's head, quieting her. Then she heard pawsteps and Skye came into view. "Hey Eve!" She yipped, excitedly. "Hi Skye!" Rocky and Everest barked back. Skye sat down next to Everest. "How's parenthood coming?" Everest laughed, "Lots of whining, but otherwise, I couldn't ask for more." She smiled, then Rocky added for on, "Lots and lots of whining." They laughed. Skye sighed, "I can't believe we have more puppies. Sooner or later, Penny will have hers." They smiled, "Yeah, we have our paws full with missions and puppies!" Rocky barked. Skye nodded, "That's for sure." They heard more pawsteps and Penny came from behind. Holly yawned, "I think I'm getting the pups to bed Eve." Everest nodded, Rocky grabbed Holly and Alaska's scruff in his jaws and one of them squeaked. He chuckled and started heading back to the lookout. Penny sat next to Everest. "Wow. Two more pups to watch out for. Not to mention the pups we already have plus my three pups." Skye laughed, "Not to mention second litter coming." Everest and Penny barked, "Congratulations Skye!" Skye smiled, "Thanks you guys. I have an appointment tomorrow to see how many. I should be going." Penny nodded, "Me too, you coming Everest?" Everest smiled, "In a bit." The two girls left for the lookout. Suddenly, she heard pawsteps and Rocky came back into view. "Wow. Never knew parenting would be as hard as that," Rocky laughed. Everest looked out at the waves and the sunset. Rocky sighed, "This May be our last time watching the sunset alone." Everest looked at Rocky, "What do you mean?" Rocky chuckled, "When I was putting the pups to bed, they told me they wanted to stay and watch the sunset." Everest opened her mouth, "They opened their eyes!" Rocky nodded, "Alaska has your eyes, and Holly has my eyes." Everest smiled, and Rocky nuzzled her. "This is all I could ever ask for Eve." Everest smiled, "Me too." The sunset soon became moonlight and the two walked home. Once they entered the lookout to lay with the pups, they were wrapped into a net. Everest looked down, to see Holly and Alaska, along with the other pups, smiling up at them. Everest noticed that they weren't the only ones trapped. Chase and Skye were wrapped in yarn and bandages to the point where they couldn't move anymore, Tumbleweed and Zuma were stuck in the elevator that was blocked with beanbags and chairs, Bingo and Rubble were asleep, tied to a beanbag, and Penny and Marshall were also stuck in a net. "Surprise!" The pups yelled. Everest and Rocky laughed, and touched noses. "Welp, atleast they're having fun." The dogs laughed, except for Rubble and Bingo who were still asleep. Rocky nuzzled Everest, and Everest nuzzled Rocky. Then Rocky perked up, "How'd the pups do this? And how are we going to get down?" Everest relaxed Rocky, "As long as we can have this time watching them play, we'll find a way out. We can outsmart them." After about an hour the puppies had laid down on a beanbag together and fell asleep. Everest unhooked the net and they fell to the ground. They helped the other pups out, and sighed. Chase barked, "Well, welcome to parenthood Rocky and Everest!" All the pups laughed, and Rocky and Everest exchanged glances. "I love you." Rocky murmured. "I love you too."

* * *

**And That's it for the Watching the Waves! I hoped you liked it! This story took a while because I didn't have much of an idea for it. This chapter is mostly long, because I couldn't find a good spot to end it. I might do an epilogue. If you are confused about pairings or puppies, you might have to read my other stories. (WARNING: If you are reading any of my other stories right now, there may be spoilers in this note. Don't get angry if I spoiled it because there is a warning) Everest and Rocky are clearly together and they have two pups, Holly and Alaska. Chase and Skye are obviously together and they have Bee and Honey and I will introduce their other litter in another story. Tumbleweed and Zuma. Tumbleweed comes from my story A Pups Dream. Zuma is not the father of the pups, but he takes care of them like a ****father. Penny and Marshall will have pups, and both Penny and the puppies are introduced in Heads or Tails. And finally Rubble and Bingo. They will have a litter, shown in my other story Counting Sheep. I am planning a Tracker pairing, I'm just not sure how I'm going to do it yet, and what story. Anyways! I hoped you liked this series and I'll see you in my next story!**


End file.
